


Oikawa's Back From Brazil

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Oikawa just got back from Brazil and Iwaizumi couldn't control him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40





	Oikawa's Back From Brazil

Top Iwazumi

Bottom Oikawa

\----------------------------------------------

Oikawa had just got back from Brazil and Iwazumi couldn't keep his hands off him..

"Iwa Chan that tickles.~" Oikawa said as Iwazumi kissed his neck

"Shut up ShittyKawa." Iwazumi replied with a low guff as he pulled the brunette into a deep kiss. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwazumi's neck as he returned the kiss quickly getting dominated by Iwazumi.

After a few minutes Iwazumi was pressing kisses down Oikawa's stomach as Oikawa let out high pitched moans every two seconds. Iwazumi soon made his way down to Oikawa's dick and teasingly licked the base before sucking on the middle of the brunette's creamy thigh leaving purple bruises and repeating that step over and over again until the brunette's thighs were painted with purple bruises.

Oikawa moaned out Iwazumi's childish nickname as he put his arm over his forehead and slightly arched his back.

Iwazumi bit down in between Oikawa's thigh before slowly trailing one of his fingers up Oikawa's stomach causing chills down the brunette's spine. Iwazumi moved back up and bit down on Oikawa's bottom lip before he placed a kiss on the Brunette's soft lips.

They kissed for a while before Iwazumi pulled away leaving a flustered Oikawa with drool all down his face. Before Oikawa could say anything Iwazumi slipped three of his fingers into Oikawa's mouth. The brunette quickly licked the digits and swirled his tongue around them until they were fully coated with his saliva.

Iwazumi placed himself in front of Oikawa and slipped in a finger. Oikawa let out a moan as Iwazumi thrusted the finger inside his tight hole. Iwazumi soon added in another finger and started scissoring Oikawa's tight hole. After a few minutes Iwazumi slipped out his fingers earning a low whimper from Oikawa.

Iwazumi placed Oikawa's legs over his shoulders before he slowly inserted himself into Oikawa's tight hole earning loud moans from the Brunette. Iwazumi leaned down nd kissed Oikawa before he started thrusting inside of him earning more loud moans that escaped the Brunette's mouth. For the next few minutes all that could be heard from was the sound of skin slapping against skin and loud moans.

Tears formed into Oikawa's eyes as Iwazumi thrusted into him again even harder then before. Iwazumi's hands crept up to Oikawa's nipples and he started to play with them as he thrusted inside the brunette once more.

Okiawa moaned out the spiky haired man's name before he came all over his stomach with a loud cry. Iwazumi thrusts soon became sloppy as Oikawa clenched around him. He slopply thrusted into the Brunette a few more times before cumming inside of him the a low grown. Oikawa let out a loud whimper and burried his face into the couch as Iwazumi moved his legs. Iwazumi let out a loud tch before leaning down and turning Oikawa's face over to kiss him.

"Ready for round two?" Iwazumi asked as he lifted himself back up. Oikawa started whining but soon agreed.

Iwazumi flipped Oikawa around and pulled on the brunette's hair as he thrusted inside him. Oikawa arched his back and moaned as Iwazumi pushed his face onto the couch and thrusted into him even harder then before.

Oikawa arched his back and started to move his hips in the same pace as Iwazumi but he was having a hard time keeping up.

Iwazumi slapped Oikawa's ass as he thrusted inside him again causing the brunet to let out muffled moans underneath him.

Iwazumi almost pulled out all the way before slamming back into Oikawa and repeating the process over and over until Oikawa came all over the couch.

Iwazumi pulled out and flipped Oikawa over before wiping off the Brunette's cheek. 

"Take a break and then we'll go another round." Iwazumi said as he pulled Oikawa into his lap.

"Wait where doing this again?" Oikawa asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes i haven't seen you in months. What did you expect?" Iwazumi said as he placed his head in Oikawa's neck. Oikawa groaned and took a short break before they went at it for the rest of the night.


End file.
